


If I Love You, You’d Best Beware

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	If I Love You, You’d Best Beware

By Alex_Sherlock

 

随着热潮的平息，莱克斯的手腕终于被松开，原本抓着他手腕的布鲁斯将那双大手插进他的发间，凑近莱克斯樱红的唇。金红色发丝像拉丝的糖浆，随着亲吻的动作粘在布鲁斯的脸上，散发着男孩过分甜腻的气味。

好一幅温情画面，如果忽略莱克斯青紫的手腕和嘴里的血腥味。

手腕上的痕迹是布鲁斯的杰作，虽然这位正义之士不像莱克斯的父亲一样有着变态的癖好，但他还是有一些施虐的欲望乐意在莱克斯身上实施。他的手腕是那么细瘦，似乎只要加上一点力气就能折断，他从他父亲那儿带来的淤青痕迹消退缓慢，在完全恢复之前无时不刻不牵引着这位绅士的耐心。而最终，隐秘的焦躁演变成此刻的结果，或许还是要怪莱克斯，是他在一个雷雨的夜晚跑到布鲁斯的房间，执意抱着后者的胳膊睡觉，把金色的小脑袋往对方怀里蹭，不合身的睡衣敞露着胸膛。

施虐的习惯难以戒除，从那之后，布鲁斯几乎每次都喜欢抓着莱克斯的手腕，紧紧握住，举过头顶或按在身侧，直到白皙上浮起淡淡的青色。而莱克斯会仰头看着布鲁斯，吐出破碎的喘息，樱红爬满他的脸颊。

莱克斯嘴里的血不能怪在布鲁斯身上，事实上，那是他自己咬破了自己的舌头，因为他知道布鲁斯喜欢接吻时有血的味道。只要尝到血腥味，他就会放下表面的忍耐和轻柔，几近发狂地掠夺莱克斯还疼痛着的口腔，像只无甚理智的动物。

布鲁斯看着那淤青，回过神来轻轻抚摸莱克斯的手腕，后者越过他的怀抱，从摊在一边的成年男性的西装里顺出香烟和火机，点燃了小小的火星。他深深吸一口，烟味冲淡了嘴里的血腥。

布鲁斯用不赞许的眼神看着他，不发一语，在他再次把烟凑到唇上之前抓住了他的手。

“你还没到能抽烟的年龄。”

哈，真是句有意思的话，虚伪得几近真诚，莱克斯想着，回头透过虚虚实实的烟雾看向他。这些成年人总是前后矛盾，又总是表现得好像掌握真理。

“你不会还打算把我当小孩对待吧”，莱克斯露出一个嘲讽的笑容。

布鲁斯无法回答，只能松开了手，笼罩两人的烟雾昭示着布鲁斯的失败。他对莱克斯毫无办法。他从未步入婚姻，现在却面临棘手的青少年教育难题——当然，这一切是他咎由自取，自大又有老派的浪漫，看看他把自己困在了怎样的诡异关系里。

他们是表面上的养父子，法律上的陌生人，事实上的婚姻关系——听起来非常不对劲，但这就是事实，十五岁的莱克斯已经快成了韦恩家的女主人。他肆意更改宅中装饰，对花园设计指手划脚，甚至还给厨房换了菜谱。阿福对此很有意见，“一个骄纵的女主人，您是认真的吗，Master Wayne？”，然而这一切都是被布鲁斯默许的，大概算是他作为成年人对自己双重标准的某种程度上的反思。不过，女主人？这也太夸张了，布鲁斯失笑，莱克斯不会成为女主人，自己也不会和他缔结婚姻关系，没人需要更多的束缚。

莱克斯也对阿福的夸张说法嗤之以鼻，并赞同了布鲁斯“不需要更多束缚”的态度，他对什么家族事宜一概不感兴趣，更没兴趣给哥谭蝙蝠当候补。

不过，布鲁斯很快就后悔了。莱克斯不久之后就开始往外跑，拿上布鲁斯给他的零花钱在外花天酒地，勾搭了不少名流富商的子弟，布鲁斯原本想睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要他不和其他人说自己是韦恩家的，直到有一天他在一个酒会上从别人那儿听到了莱克斯声名在外的风流史。

原本只是一如往常，席间人们交换着一些上流社会的下流故事，布鲁斯对此并不十分感兴趣，但他听到了几个人用猥亵的口吻谈起，“十六岁的金发男孩”“举止像真正贵族，但几乎什么都愿做”“爱德华甚至在他离开他后抑郁成疾”“手腕上总有淤青”“怀疑是哪个家族私下里养着的”……

那天他提前离开了酒会，脸色阴沉地回到家里，正好看见莱克斯在往大腿的淤痕上抹药，他重重地关上门，开始了对莱克斯的质问。当然他最后也没得到任何解释，几乎每一次争吵的结果就是他们又滚到了床上。

“不要嫉妒，唐·荷塞*”，莱克斯的笑容里带着邪气，身体却亲密地倚着他，“没人想要更多束缚。”

这就是布鲁斯自食其果的时刻，最后还是他自己威逼利诱莱克斯和自己去欧洲，在那他们成为了民事伴侣。然后莱克斯就成了韦恩家真正的女主人——没有一个人为这件事真正感到高兴，阿福对 Master Wayne 的挖苦愈演愈烈，“我当时就应该知道，而立之年的韦恩老爷带一个未成年男孩回来是为了让他做自己的女主人。人人都会赞赏，这是个多么好的主意！我庆幸我当时没有给警察局打电话”。

尽管阿福不太认可，一切还是按照惯例进行着，布鲁斯需要莱克斯在社交场合亮相，而莱克斯也表示了配合，购入了成打的西装甚至礼服连衣裙，还有各种各样布鲁斯说不上是时尚还是什么的衣物。

布鲁斯并没有阻止的意思，而且，不阻止就是为了这一刻，他在心里想。他回到家里，就看到莱克斯坐在会客厅，上身裹着天蓝色的薄纱，锁骨和胸膛若隐若现，下身则是如他们初次见面时一样的短裤。

他听见布鲁斯回来，跑到他身边抱住他的腰，像几年前的某个夜晚，他问他想不想吃糖。

而布鲁斯当然不会再拒绝，他抱紧这身着天蓝色、轻得像片云的男孩，迷乱地吻着那涂抹着蜂蜜般毒药的双唇，带着他倒在沙发上。两人赤身纠缠在一起时，他几乎是下意识地伸手摸向莱克斯的手腕。

“不，不要”，莱克斯拒绝了他。

莱克斯翻身坐在他的大腿根上，伸长双臂抱住他的脖颈，紧紧依偎着，像并蒂的花，像横生的枝叶，又像羽翼渐丰的鸟儿停在树上。他微笑着，轻轻摇动金发，像个骄纵的少女，像他遗失已久的母亲，太阳的光芒在旋转。

布鲁斯感到目眩神迷，像头不知去路的野兽。他只知道在那打开的怀抱中，是他致命的弱点，和最后的住所。

 

【The End】

*：《卡门》中的角色


End file.
